Battlestars and Hunters
by weeping-angel-2spooky
Summary: Lee never told his father much about his life after Zak died. What if there was a secret that he was hiding? What if Starbuck knew? What will happen when the Galactica meets and Pegasus and another ship turns up? What happens when Winchesters meet Adamas? Why do they know Apollo? Destiel, Lee/OC, Sam/Jess
1. Author's Note

**This first chapter is mainly just an overview of what different characters are involved and their call-signs**

**The Explorer is based on the Star Trek Enterprise **

**I don't think they ever told us Ash's last name so I'm using the actors**

Explorer KAZ 2Y5 aka Impala

Commander Dean (Batman) Winchester

Major Sam (Moose) Winchester -Science Officer

Captain Esmerale (Venus) Winchester -Armoury Officer

Lieutenant Castiel (Feathers) Novak -Navigation Officer

Lieutenant Joanna (REO) Harvelle -Communication Officer

Chief Petty Officer Ash (Dr. Badass) Lindeberg -Engineering

Dr. Jess Monroe-Winchester -Medical

Other characters will turn up but these are the main ones

BSG

-Rosilin in President

-Adama becomes Admiral


	2. Chapter One

The whole fleet was abuzz with excitement and the Battlestar Galactica was no exception. They had just established contact with what could possibly be the only other Battlestar left.

The Battlestar Pegasus had appeared on Galactica's DRADIS two days ago and they had now received radio communication confirming that yes that is a ship of the 12 colonies of Kobol.

The hanger bay was currently a blur of motion as everyone tried to get the ageing ship ready to receive Commander Cain's raptor.

Commander Adama was stationed on the balcony going over last minute reports and reviews with his XO Colonel Tigh, President Rosilin stood to his right.

Below on deck Chief Petty Officer Tyroll was busy trying to direct his crew in removing all un-needed birds and engineering equipment from visual range.

Galactica's pilots were in a somewhat orderly mob, while their acting CAG Lt. Kara Thrace tried to should all the nuggets into line.

Finally amid the organised chaos Lt. Gaeta's voice rang out from the loud speakers announcing the immediate arrival of the long awaited Pegasus raptor. All movement ceased as various commanding officers called their designated men to attention.

The hanger bay doors opened with a hiss and the assembled crowd gained a view of what many hoped could be their salvation or at the very least a guiding light.

Little did anyone realise just how life-changing this meeting would be. Above all how altering this will be for a certain Captain Lee "Apollo" Adama.

**A/N**

**The first chapter is short but it's mainly just an introduction .**

**Review please **


	3. Chapter Two

Commander Cain of the Battlestar Pegasus stepped out of her raptor and marched purposely towards the waiting convoy. Upon reaching Galactica's crew she returned the customary military salute.

"Commander Adama, I cannot tell you how beneficial it is to find you."

Commander Adama gave a tight-lipped smile in return but inside he winced at her phrasing. However, Commander Cain seemed to not notice Adama's reaction since she carried on,

"This is my XO Colonel Kaplan."

Commander Adama nodded once before starting introductions of his own; "My Xo Colonel Tigh and Galactica's flight instructor and Acting CAG Lt. Thrace."

Cain raised one perfectly sculptured eyebrow, "Acting CAG?"

"Galactica's CAG Captain Adama is currently recovering in lifestation. He should be cleared for duty tomorrow and wished to be here, but Doctor's orders," Adama replied curtly.

He saw no reason to let Commander Cain know that Apollo had in fact spent the last three days in lifestation after he collapsed of over-exertion and pure exhaustion. It seemed that all his stress and work had finally caught up to him. In fact his collapse seemed to be a wake-up call to everyone, especially the pilots, that maybe some things needed to change so less weight was on the young officers soldiers.

"Nothing too serious I hope. I've heard lots of things about Apollo and I had hoped to meet him."

"NO no nothing too bad he should be back with us tomorrow."

"Good,"

"Now if you would like to join me in CIC.


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N**

**Woah! Three chapters in one day**

Adama, Tigh, Thrace, Cain, and Kaplan were all gathered around the main table of the CIC overlooking a detailed plan of the fleet layout.

"How many ships did you say you had with you?" Adama questioned,

"Seven passenger lines in addition to the Pegasus, but one more should be joining us in a few days."

If Adam seemed puzzled by the last statement he didn't let on just simply continued with his fleet calculations, "I wasn't aware the Pegasus was anywhere near civilian ships at the time of the holocaust, where did you find them?"

"Oh no we didn't find them, the Explorer did."

Commander Adama looked up from the table to look at Cain. Everyone knew the legacy of the Explorers, although most people knew them as the Brotherhood or Hunters Guild. If an Explorer was to join the fleet then things were most definitely looking up. He was about to question which Explorer Cain was talking about, but surprisingly Starbuck beat him to it;

"Which Explorer was it?"

Cain looked up suddenly at the Lieutenant's sudden input, "Um KAZ 2Y5 I do believe."

Kara was frozen a look of shock and hope plastered across her face.

"Starbuck what is it?" Adama asked sensing something amiss about his pilot.

Shaking of the Old Man, she turned back to Cain, "That's, that's the Impala right. The Winchester's ship."

"Yes it is."

"Oh gods," Starbuck whispered bringing a hand up to her mouth, "Lee."

Adama looked up at Starbuck at the sound of his son's name. Yes everyone knew of the Impala and Winchesters, they were considered the best in the business but why is Kara reacting like this, and what did it have to do with Lee?

"Tell me," Starbuck's voice brought Adama back to the scene in front of him, "Is, is the Winchester sister, Esmerale, is she on board."

Cain's expression hardened at the name, "the Armoury Officer, yes she is definitely on board."

The Commander's expression keyed in to the fact hat her meeting with the Winchester girl was memorable and not for a good reason. The other attending officers frowned at this, but Thrace let out a small laugh, "Same old Essie."

Her light-hearted expression changed suddenly to one of worry, "oh gods, I have to find Apollo."

She turned to leave before Commander Adama's voice stopped her, "Lt. Trace where are you going?"

"Sir, I really need to speak with Captain Adama it's important."

"First I want to know what the frak is going on."

"It's not my place to say sir, please let me just go get Apollo."

"NO! I want to know what this has to do with my son!"

Kara Thrace swallowed nervously before coming back to stand with the others, "forgive me Lee."

**A/N**

**I know Kara was slightly OOC in this chapter but it explains why later.**

**Review please**


End file.
